hanazuki_full_of_treasuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiyoshi
Kiyoshi is one of the characters of Hanazuki: Full of Treasures. He is the Moonflower of the moon inhabited by unicorns. Appearance Kiyoshi is pale, with scratches on his cheeks and knees, his flower is tall but slagging. His hair, like Hanazuki's, is dominantly black with white areas towards his face and at its ends. His clothes are colored dirty red, and has a white bracelet at the bicep of each arm. He wears a worn out sleeveless shirt covered with stains, shorts that are torn by the ends, and open-toed sandals with lacing that reach a little below his knees. His posture is noticeably hunched even when in a good mood. History Kiyoshi is the Moonflower of Sleepy Unicorn's original moon until he lost control of his moon to the inhabiting unicorns. During the revolt, Noble Unicorn (Sleepy) is his only ally. Twisted claims that the revolt was done because he does not believe in the Moonflower's capability of protecting the moon since the Big Bad attacked. But in Hide and Seek, Sleepy states that Twisted has been against him even before the Big Bad struck. By the end of the episode, Twisted is defeated by rogue unicorn soldiers and Hanazuki takes Kiyoshi to her moon so he may learn to about growing colored Treasure Trees. Soon after their arrival in Better Together, Twisted comes to the moon looking for Kiyoshi. After defeating Twisted, Hanazuki escorts Kiyoshi to his moon to help him gain leadership over the unicorns. In Damage Control, he grows his first colorful Treasure Tree on his moon. He reveals he was a part of a small group called the "Garlandians" in the episode Recovery. Personality Kiyoshi is a bitter individual. He is so bitter, he has grown an entire forest of Black Treasure Trees. However, he seems hopeful of Hanazuki and what she has to teach regarding growing a variety of Treasure Trees that can fight off the Big Bad. He seems to rely on logic and reason more than on emotions. He is highly pessimistic and consider any negative probability as inevitable. In Hide and Seek, when Hanazuki suggested planting treasures to save his moon, his first response was to refuse and run away. In Better Together, regarding the fifty percent probability that Twisted is coming towards Hanazuki's Moon, he says the glass is "half empty" as opposed to Hanazuki's "glass is half full" argument. Later in the episode Kiyoshi blooms pink when Hanazuki is willing to confront Twisted for his sake. The first Treasure Tree he grows other than black is lavender, when he thought of an idea to make his unicorns cooperate despite their unruly and aggressive behavior. Skills Kiyoshi is adept at growing Black Treasure Trees. It's the only type of tree he has grown his whole life, and he grows them quickly. His fondness of Black Treasure Trees have endowed him the ability to see clues into the past, present and future from the treasures of the Black Trees. Appeared in * Captured! (mentioned) * Hide and Seek (debut) * Better Together * The Resistance * Hemkas Got Talent * Damage Control * Recovery * The Transplant * Big Bad Sickness Notes * Kiyoshi is the first male Moonflower, the second being Maroshi. * He assumed that Black Treasure Trees are the only form of Treasure Trees that actually existed, and mentioned that they did not protect against the Big Bad. * He tried to reason with the Twisted Unicorn by stating that the Unicorn's Protection Dome weren't actually proven against Big Bad, and thus relying only on this mean of protection could have fatal consequences. * As of "Better Together," it is speculated by the fans that Hanazuki and Kiyoshi have romantic feelings for each other. However, this has not been confirmed yet. * He grows his first newly coloured tree in "Damage Control." Trivia *Kiyoshi's name in Japanese (清 and 淳) means "pure". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Moonflowers Category:Season 2 Category:Heroes